Nightmare
by Arxaith
Summary: I pressed the blade of the knife to his lips, baring hard enough to slice through the skin. “Experiments shouldn’t talk unless they’re screaming in pain,” I stated, pulling the blade down his chin. warning: contains gore and violence


_Just thought I'd warn you, this story isn't for the faint of heart. It's fairly graphic and contains a lot of gore. Just goes to show how insane my Vexen is._

* * *

He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. And he's generally asleep for once. I can tell from the light snoring. His pale skin practically glowed in the blue moonlight streaming in from the window. He rolled over, wrapping his arms around the little blonde curled up next to him. My eyes narrowed at the sight. He always got in the way. He somehow always knew and would burst in the room to get his fuck toy back and consume me in fire in the process. I'd had enough. I had decided earlier today it was time to tame the fire.

I took the syringe out of my pocket, taking the cap off the long needle. I walked slowly over to the bed and grasped one of the redhead's arms, careful not to touch the blonde. He shuttered from my touch, rolling back over, opening his eyes slightly. I grinned down at him, looking into those malachite eyes. They widened slightly in surprise. "Vex-"

I cut him off, piercing his skin with the sharp, silver needle and pushed the button down, releasing the serum into his bloodstream. He jerked away from me, glaring daggers. I backed away, holding my stomach at the sick feeling that hit me as the room temperature climbed. He suddenly took in a ragged breath, his hands moving to his head. I sighed as he fell back against his mattress, completely unconscious. I smirked slightly, lightly touching my experiment's face. I straddled him, opening a portal beneath us. We reappeared on the metal table in my log cabin several worlds away from the castle. No one knew about this place. He was mine for the night. I leaned down and kissed him, just to spite him, tasting a hint of cinnamon. I fastened his right wrist in the metal table restraints, locking the limb in place. I did the same with his other arm, nicking his skin with the metal by accident. His blood is so red…beautiful. I ran my finger over the wound then licked the blood from it. Delicious. I locked his legs to the table and walked over to the cabinet. I opened the door, pulling my out sharpest scalpel along with the surgical kit I had tucked away awhile ago.

I heard him groan and looked back over at him. His eyes fluttered open. It didn't take him two seconds to realize he wasn't in his room anymore. He sat up, struggling with the restraints. I could hear sizzling as the metal grew hotter. "Keep struggling all you want. The restraints are fire proof. You can't melt them," I said placing the surgical kit on the small table next to him.

He stopped struggling, glaring at me. "Untie me _now_, Vexasarus." I could feel the room getting hotter. I couldn't let him get away with that.

I flipped a switch on the end of the table, turning the bottom generator under it on. He continued to struggle, glaring at me, spitting curse words. I smirked feeling the room temperature drop. Frost started to appear on the table's edges. I could see Axel starting to shiver. He arched his back off the table, as if trying to escape the source of cold. I flipped another button, making the table even colder. I pushed him down by the shoulder. He continued to glare at me with those beautiful green eyes. "Let me go, fucking crazy old man."

"Empty threats won't help you, Axel," I said with a smirk, caressing his cheek with my hand. He moved away from my touch in disgust. I leaned down, pressing my lips roughly against his, pushing past his lips with my tongue. He groaned in protest, trying to move away, but I grabbed his jaw, keeping his head in place as I kissed him. He growled and bit my tongue. I yelped, pulling away from him, my hand flying to my mouth. I could taste blood. He smirked at me, licking my blood from his lips. I growled and picked up the scalpel, holding it against his throat. He never took his eyes from me, glaring as if saying 'do it, I dare you'. "That temper of yours is the very reason you're here," I said lightly trailing the blade down his neck, small droplets of blood forming on his skin from the piercing sharpness. I sliced through his shirt, ripping it open to reveal the pale skin underneath.

"What are you going to do? Cut me? Fuck me senseless like you do Roxas?" Weak fire appeared around his body, heat emmiting from his body. The fire was blue, barely flickering, struggling to stay lit.

"Bit too cold for you?" I flipped the final switch and his eyes widened, the fire dying. I could see every quick breath he let out of his thin body, white fog streaming from his lips.

"You fucking-"

I pressed the blade of the knife to his lips, baring hard enough to slice through the skin. "Experiments shouldn't talk unless they're screaming in pain," I stated, pulling the blade down his chin, his lower lip clinging to the blade where it was split and started bleeding. I ignored the stream of curse words and threats he spat at me as struggling against the metal restraints. I set the scalpel down, selecting a larger, much sharper knife from the surgical kit. I straddled him, holding the knife right below his collarbone. It didn't take much effort to cut into his skin, the blade was so sharp. I pressed harder, pulling the knife down, tracing below the bone, cutting through skin and muscles, the fresh wound bleeding profusely. I smirked as I heard a small whimper of pain escape his throat. He was biting his lower lip…as best as he could, gritting his teeth. I mirrored the cut on the other side, under the other collarbone, pulling slowly so the cut would be clean. He tried in vain to move away from my touch but he couldn't go anywhere. I plunged the knife into the point where the two large cuts met, pulling the blade down his stomach, my smirk growing as Axel let out a small sound of pain. I could tell he was fighting the sound, but he'd be screaming soon enough. There's only so much the human body can take.

I stopped just under his belly button, lifting the blade in the air. Silver never looked better covered in scarlet. I licked the knife, careful not to cut my own tongue, and set it down. I moved closer to him, digging my fingers into the wound down the middle of his chest, pulling against the skin. "Stop." So he finally said something. I laughed, giving the skin a forceful tug, Axel nearly screaming as it pulled apart along the lines. I savored the noise, pulling harder. The skin pulled back with a sickening sound, muscles tearing, veins and arteries ripping apart. More and more of his beautiful red blood spilled onto the table. I got it back, attaching it to his side with a small dagger, ensuring that the flap of skin would go nowhere. I started with the other side, pulling harder, the skin sticking slightly to the muscle and bone beneath. It finally came loose with a _riiip_ and I pinned it place as well.

Tears were streaming down his face. He was bleeding vigorously now, blood spilling onto the table and dripping to the floor. I don't think I've ever seen a more arousing sight. I groaned as I smeared my hands over his ribs, wiping red away to reveal the brilliant white. I traced down the bones, dying my hands red, and pressed against the pulsing organs. I groaned, feeling my pants tighten. He'd never looked so sexy, covered in his own beautiful blood, ribs exposed, tears on his face. He was whimpering slightly. I unzipped my pants and wrapped my hand around my throbbing member, moaning. I began stroking myself, watching blood run out of his body, his lungs expand and collapse rapidly under his ribs, his organs draining of their rich color. He pulled weakly at the shackles fastened to his wrists, gasping in pain when he moved his body. "Y-you're sick," he hissed, taking in a ragged breath.

"So I've been told," I said moaning. His name slipped out of my lips. I bent down and licked his exposed collarbone as I released on his chest. He gasped, his body twitching slightly. I smeared my cum over his ribs, letting it mix in with his blood. I kissed him gently whispering, "Now for the fun part. Let's see just how much your body can stand."

His eyes widened slightly as they followed my hands to the table where I picked up the clippers.

"Vexen, don-" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"I don't want to hear words. The only thing I want to hear from your mouth is screams." I let go, grasping the clippers as I put them against one of his ribs. I clamped down on the bone, the white splintering, thin cracks working up the length of the bone until it finally broke with a crunch, tiny slivers splintering away, landing in his chest. He screamed. Finally fully screamed in pain. His body was twitching and twisting, trying to free itself from the table, trying to escape the pain. It was a meaningless effort. I snapped another bone, this one splintering worse than the first, bigger fragments piercing his soft muscle underneath, sharper pieces embedding in his lungs. He could barely breath now. I could hear that. He was gasping for air. His lungs hardly expanding at all now. I broke another rib and pulled it away from his body, touching the struggling lung underneath. I squeezed it and he gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head. Blood was trickling out of the corner of his mouth. I smirked, watching his body still, his lungs no longer moving, the blood in his veins no longer running, all movement ceased.

"About time you died," I said bitterly, "If only I could leave you that way." I sighed realizing I'd have to revive him. Xemnas wouldn't like to hear of the demise of one of the members, no matter who it was. I climbed off of him, wiping my hands on my already stained red lab coat. I licked the sweet blood that was left from my fingers as I opened the cabinet and pulled out a small blue bottle. I walked back over to Axel's corpse and picked up the fallen ribs off the floor, placing them back in his body. I removed the daggers that were pinning his skin and folded the flaps of skin and muscle back in place. I kissed his surprisingly cold lips before pouring the contents of the bottle down his throat. He'd wake up in no time, completely healed. I should wipe his memory but that would completely defeat the purpose of this. I unlocked the restraints and left via portal, ending up back in my room. He'd tell everyone of this tomorrow, but no one would believe him. I tossed my blood stained clothes at the back of my closet. After all, I never left this room. I was asleep the whole night. He'd just had a horrible dream…


End file.
